Talk:The Plan
Questions.Citizen P 00:47, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Prisoners related *How many prisoners are there, how many are soldiers? What physical condition are the soldiers in (stat blocks) Pkhcl 04:29, June 11, 2010 (UTC) 5M *IMPORTANT: The prisoners are all Alderaan - to what extent does their pacifism apply? Are they casually anti-war, or religiously anti-violence? Will they refuse to fight for their own freedom? Teaghbt 02:35, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Pkhcl 04:29, June 11, 2010 (UTC) My thought was, they're prisoners. They will want to help in their own escape. *Think of method to address all 5 million prisoners to communicate plans or at least intent to them. It will probably be helpful to designate a quick field-command structure if possible Pkhcl 04:29, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Need help with this one. I doubt all 5M will be able to fight. So I figure they will be in squads of people going around. The idea for the prisoners if to have them go cause chaos, and hopefully take of TL and LTLA turrets and fire on the fleet. Movement related *How big is each sector in regards to movement. How long does it take to move between sectors. How much time is there. Depending on the time we have, we may run into movement vs time issues. If internal transport is slow, we may be extremely limited. If we rely on internal transport (that may be very fast), that works for us moving around quickly, it also means enemy forces can move in just as fast if we ever hold a single position. Alternatively flying outside the Death Star and avoiding any issues of relying on enemy controlled internal transport raises an issue of external defence and fighter craft. The only suggestion I could offer is widespread and largely uncoordinated attacks using any internal transport and the prisoner/soldiers: namely, we land in one place rescue the soldiers, and give them a map of the Death Star and give them each a target, and a way to escape (and letting the players sneak around easily in the confusion). At the same time quietly taking over support craft and using them as Trojan horses to move around undetected, or perhaps hiding prisoners temporarily in support craft. (hopefully). Citizen P 00:57, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Combat related: *A com-link has a range of 50 km. How many rounds do you believe we will have access to coms after a hostile force has been detected? How do we communicate without coms. We may be able to download maps or whatever from terminals and load them into datapads. Citizen P 21:37, June 11, 2010 (UTC) *We have no heavy weapons listed as resources. It is tactically plausible that a restricted area will feature large vehicles of both an anti-personnel and vehicle nature. *How do we deal with Tie-Marines in any number. - We are the anti-Tie-Marine crew; question is how are they gonna deal with us? Teaghbt 02:36, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Pkhcl 04:29, June 11, 2010 (UTC) We have commandos, who will help in that battle. In addition, during briefing player character may of course request resources. Escape: I don't see how to escape with the prisoners. Only the cloaked vessel can get in. Any large vessels would be easily destroyed by regular defences including tractor beams, turbo lasers and fighter craft. The only scenario I can see is, getting all the prisoners onto the cloaked ship, during whatever attack we have planned - and we don't know if we can carry them all or not. We have to disable the superlaser and take them out in capital ships after we hijack the DS and hyp it to the rebel fleet... fun times! Teaghbt 02:35, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Pkhcl 04:29, June 11, 2010 (UTC) WTG Teagh. Well thanks pardner - but that wasn't really my idea, that was the plan as far as I knew... Wait, who is this? Teaghbt 22:32, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Plan Mayhem: After a chat with Mat on Steam... some ideas. Namely I came up with a collection of dirty tricks that didn't involve any elements from the rebel fleet. *Take control of the tractor beams. Tractor star destroyer(s) into the main laser. The DS is moving towards Yavin IV and an Imperial fleet is close by... perhaps too closeby/over confident. *Take control of the tractor beams and ion engines. Turn the main laser away from Yavin IV, and steer the DS into the fleet - and then use the tractor beams to pull Star Destroys into the path of the DS. If the DS is still working, after most of the fleet flees/wrecked/regroups turn it into the gas giant Yavin/ a moon of Yavin (not 4). *Take control of the Ion engines, force them into overdrive and aim it at the Yavin gas giant, leave brick on has pedal and belt on steering wheel. Jump out. *Capture a cluster of large turbo laser towers and use them as a directed volley against the Imperial fleet when in range (works better if, you have the engines or tractor beams or all three) *Make an emergency HYP jump into Yavin. Oops. (get the prisoners off first). Emergency HYP through the largest swarm of Star Destroyers close to Yavin IV (get the prisoners out first) - It's a Moon, its bound to take a few of them. *Prisoners can board the thousands of support craft and either A) go to Yavin IV if the Imp fleet is gone, or B) meet at deep space waypoint where they get picked up. (or C, board a craft with a HYP drive in the first place) *The prisoner/soldiers all head to the main reactor and start shooting it. Everyone else gets the hell out. They all get medals and die the biggest most awesome martyrs. So yeah.. the prisoners don't always "survive" but wow, they get a really awesome story they get remembered by. Citizen P 04:56, June 11, 2010 (UTC) All of these are excellent ideas, and I wish we could do all of them they are so wonderfully devious... my only concern would be that we might be getting greedy and/or distracting our focus too much in doing any of them? I have a feeling it will be challenging enough completing the primary objectives, and we should focus on freeing the prisoners? Let the Rebel Fleet take on the Death Star if they want to: remember we have the DS plans! If they are analyzed, our hope is that a weakness can be found and Rogue Squadron can take'em out? But they may not have a Luke Skywalker to do the hero-thing... That having been said, the one of these which I can see possibly working are the ones where we porgram the DS to fly into a large celestial body: we will already be hijacking it's hyperdrive, so it might not be too additionally difficult to program it to fly into a moon later, and hopefully after we and the prisoners are no longer aboard it... Teaghbt 22:31, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Technically the prisoners don't have to survive, but in terms of a long term goal, this is a wonderful way to add a lot of people to the cause, who have a vested interest. Someone told me they were a bunch of patchouli stinking, love bead wearing hippies. Step aside or get stepped on.Citizen P 23:04, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Yes, they are indeed all of those things. But sadly, we are working for the good guys now, and good guys like tree-hugging, bead-wearing hippies... give good karma to rescue them, man... far out Teaghbt 23:15, June 11, 2010 (UTC) 'Others' Please remember to sign your posts at the end of them by using four tildes... the above commentary appears to be posted by a coward, who has not suggested any better plans, or alternatives. Great questions though, some of which can be answered, many of which don't actually need to be answered but can be addresed with various scenarios (if 1000 prisoners, and none are soldiers do this, if 200-500 are solders than do this, if all are solders then kick ass! Naseem106 23:56, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Dude, it says I created/edited on the main page. I'm typing out loud while I think. I don't want to spend the session talking about something that can be thought of in advance.. Citizen P 00:47, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, sorry Nas, it totally says Phil's name in the title: coward status unapplicable... Teaghbt 02:31, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Douche-Bag award given to me, and accepted Naseem106 02:21, June 12, 2010 (UTC)